


Come il 'padre'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gattopardo [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eva 'consola' Ocelot.Scritta per: kink flash challenge!Prompt: Umiliazione in pubblico.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header
Series: Gattopardo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715200





	Come il 'padre'

Come il ‘padre’

Ocelot incrociò le gambe e chinò il capo, fissando per terra.

“Ti brucia così tanto la sconfitta?” gli domandò EVA, fissandogli il braccio mancante.

Ocelot espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Tu non capisci, non si è trattata solo di una sconfitta. Quella è stata un’umiliazione in pubblico” disse con tono acido. Fece una smorfia e serrò gli occhi.

Eva si accomodò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la testa. “Pensala sotto un altro punto di vista. David ti ha battuto come aveva fatto suo padre prima di lui. Gli somiglia così tanto”.

Ocelot le sorrise.


End file.
